Not A Word Left To Say
by Wendell27
Summary: Stefan&Caroline one shot. Suck at summaries.


**AN: I know I have to continue my SC story, which I haven't uploaded in a LONG time but I felt that I needed to make a one-shot on SC, very short and cute(I hope :D) Review it if you can please! :D No Spoilers.**

"Still not gonna tell me where we're going huh?" Caroline asked while steping out on the porch and locking the door to her house.

"Nope" Stefan said with a small grin on his face. He liked getting her curious. She would give him the eyebrow frown, trying to look serious but after about ten seconds she would crack a small smile because she couldn't help it. Stefan thought that was probably the cutest thing he ever saw.

"Alright. But if I don't like my surpise you're gonna have to take me to the Grill and buy me anything I want to eat AND you're gonna have teach me how to play pool" she said to him, trying her best to use a "we're doing business" voice. It didn't work very well.

Stefan gave a comeback while walking her to his car and opening her door "Alright, I agree with the food deal. But the pool thing... I'm a vampire Caroline, not God. I can't do miracles"

When she looked at him, he had a teasing smile on his face, a smile she came to know and love and a smile she was sure he saved only for her. And that thought always made her heart flutter, even though it didn't beat anymore.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. Salvatore" she said entering the car. While he drove, he insisted she closed her eyes so that she couldn't see where he was taking her. She peeked a couple of times, but it didn't help because it was getting dark so she couldn't see much.

Stefan's exterior was calm as always but his mind was going a 1000m/ph. He couldn't remember how many times he thought of the moment that was coming up. After all the trouble has passed and with the originals killed, Stefan's entire focus went to the person who have always been there for him during the past year. Caroline. He never would have thought that he would become best friends with the blond vampire, but when she was turned he felt a bond being created and he knew that it was unbreakable.

Unlike his relationship with Elena. He felt her sliping away, and what surprised him the most, was that he was sliping away from her. Shortly after the sacrifice they decided it to break up, and as strange as it sounds, both of them felt relieved. Now Stefan was Elena's friend, a thing he actually never was with her before because of their premature relationship. Stefan found that he was happy just being Elena's friend.

But with Caroline he didn't know how or when he started wishing they could be something more. And frankly, he didn't care. He just knew that at some point he fell for this amazing girl who had so much in common with him. A girl who everybody in the freakin' town judged but didn't even gave her a chance. A girl who had flaws like everybody else but when push comes to shove you would want her on your side. A girl that is loyal to her friends. A girl who just wanted to feel loved.

Yeah, Stefan fell hard.

Stefan blinked and realized that they reached their destination. He looked at Caroline and notice she was with her eyes closed. Good girl, Stefan thought smiling.

"Are we there yet?" Caroline asked full of curiosity.

Stefan stoped the car and said " Yeah, we're here" then proceeded to step out of the car and open her door. "What a gentleman" Caroline said with playfullness in her voice while taking his hand still with her eyes closed.

Stefan gave a small chuckle and walked her to the spot he kept thinking about for weeks now. This was the spot where he said one of the most stupid things in his entire life. This was the spot where 4 year's ago he said to the girl standing him front of him with her eyes closed that they would never happen.

"Open your eyes" Stefan said with a low voice. Caroline opened them slowly and saw that they were standing in a place where she shared a memory with Stefan. But it was a moment that Caroline always wanted to forget. For some reason she never could. A lot changed since that day, but Caroline sensed that what was gonna happen had everything to do with what happened 4 years ago. She didn't know if was gonna be a good or a bad thing. She at least knew it would not be exactly the same, manly because they weren't the same people anymore. At the time she was a bubbly, arrogant cheerleader on the outside and perhaps the most insecure person in the world inside. Now, she was a vampire with a lot of baggage, heartbreaks and stories to tell. It wasn't necessarily a good thing but Caroline felt more mature now. And for that fact alone she was proud.

Her relationship with Stefan also changed a lot. Back then he was just this hot guy she wanted to get. They only knew each other for about a day and she was already onto him. Not a good start. But now he was Stefan, her best friend and vampire, a person she could always count on, to be there for her and protect her. A person who she trusted and respected, and most important, trusted her and respected her. A person who she end up falling in love with. She cursed herself for that because she knew he would never thought of her that way. She would always have to face the fact that he could never love her back.

But in that moment, right in that spot, her mind went blank and she could only manage to say "What are we doing here?"

Stefan looked straight into her eyes with an intesity she never saw before. She was froze in her spot and could not do anything else but to look at him back.

Then he spoke softly " I remember that 4 years ago, in this exact same place I said something to you". He kept looking at her but could not read her face. She just stood there looking at him. So he continued " What I said in that night... was perhaps the most stupid thing I have ever said in my life"

Caroline caught her breath and tried to clean her throat to say something. Unsuccesseful.

" That night I said that you and I would never going to happen. At that time I thought it was true. Years passed and things changed. You and I formed a bond that I never had with anyone, not even with Elena. We became each others' rocks. Now I can't even imagine not being around you everyday. The thought of ever losing you scares me. And at some point to me this became more than a friend thing. At some point I found out that I fell for you... That... I...I'm in love with you" Seeing her eyes well up with tears he asked her " Do you think that what I said that night was one of the most stupid things ever?"

He knew he about to freak out, all that he needed to say, he said it. But the waiting for her response was killing him. And all this time she didn't stop looking at him.

Caroline perhaps never felt so happy. She wanted to say how much she loved him, and that the thoughts of losing him and not being around him were just as scary. That the only thing she needed was him and she couldn't bear to live without him anymore. She found out that she didn't have to said all that. All she needed to say was a seven letters word that would give Stefan his answer and the biggest smile she ever saw on his face.

Smiling through the tears she said softly "Perhaps".

When their lips met, standing in that exact same spot, both of them knew that they didn't have to say anything else.


End file.
